1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to skate boots for ice skating and inline skating, and, more specifically, to skate boots having an outsole with a rigid insert member which rigidifies the outsole, and aids in the direct transfer of energy from the skater to the blade chassis, and, in turn, the skating surface.
2. Background Art
Skate boots of the type attached to blade chassis for use with ice skates or inline skates are well known in the art. Generally, the blade chassis is attached to a rigid base member or sole. The sole is generally of a single planar material which extends from the toe and ball of the boot to the heel of the boot. The upper portion of the skate boot meets the sole and is attached thereto.
Such a construction has certain drawbacks. The skater, while able to transfer energy to the surface through the blade chassis, incurs significant energy losses. Not only does the foot of the skater move relative to the sole of the boot, but the blade chassis flexes relative to the sole. As a result of these movements, some of the energy generated by the skater is lost in these counterproductive movements and, in turn, some energy is not transferred to the blade chassis and the outside surface. The losses result in an overall loss of performance which is especially noticeable upon acceleration and turning or otherwise changing direction.
Other skate constructions have included vertical side panels with the sole. These side panels are integral with the sole, but extend upward along the boot a predetermined distance. While such prior art skates appear to limit the foot's movement (or sliding) relative to the sole, they do not prevent or limit the flexing and the bending of the sole relative to the blade chassis. Accordingly, with such constructions, a greater than negligible energy loss is nevertheless experienced, and, some of the energy imparted by the skater still does not reach the blade chassis and the surface.
Still other skate constructions have utilized a molded or machined unitized blade chassis and a sole out of a single piece of material. Inasmuch as the desired material properties for the sole and for the blade chassis are generally not the same, a unitary construction has inherent drawbacks. Additionally, for the same reasons, these skates are generally bulky, as the material from which they are constructed must be suitable for any and all regions of the blade carrier and the sole and the greatest stress that may be incurred by any region. As such, these skates, in certain instances, may lessen energy losses due to lost motion and flexing, however, any increased energy transfer over other skates, tends to be offset by greater bulk and compromise to comfort.